


Outer Science (Translyrics by JubyPhonic)

by TitanFodder



Category: JubyPhonic, Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrics to Outer Science written and performed by JubyPhonic. I do not own this, it belongs to its respective owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outer Science (Translyrics by JubyPhonic)

Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and dead now  
A life gone so quickly, would it knock at the door?  
Fidgeting itty bitty master watches “Oh what an ugly tale”

Sprawling and crawling down the body and throat  
Melting away the decaying and beaten down heart  
Drink in and sink in every bit of your life  
I’m hungry for your eyes

Hey, it’s all that you had wanted and more  
And then you stared a scary glare into my core

A bleeding tragic heart before me and I’m starving

You’re in the belly of the beast  
Love and your ego rest in peace  
And the “weird” little you, will soon then be born anew  
Just a monster by now I am loving it I cant deny but

Crying to god you scream out “Why?”  
“Stop this already” you just whine  
Will you suck it up now? This fate cannot be unwound

Succeeding, succeeding, succeeding, boss-to-be, can’t wait to meet

Fate, dream, and, live and, think and, die on the ground now  
They fall so in love then watch it come falling down  
Softly he’s snickering, the smiling snake  
“How stupid can they be?”

Ah ta-ta-tell me why I can’t get enough  
Gotta break it, the shaking hearts that never give up  
Haunting their tauntingly inadequate lives  
I’m buried in their eyes

Right, it’s living in you, crawling inside?  
The power digging deep, able to “meet their eyes”  
In this cold as stone, real tragedy, you’d be the queen

Cheers to the years and life you made  
Love and your ego slip and snake  
Hazy days all around as they come billowing down  
Back to page one where this story started really getting gory

“Please, give it back!” you screech and scream  
“Stop this already” quite the plea  
Oh you think that I care? Well life’s just one fated snare

Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional, reality

Ah what a stupid way to live  
Try try again you just resist  
Wanna turn back the page, reset the actors on stage  
Knock knock it down as you’re heaving

Howling, even louder screaming

Ah what an ugly way live!  
Don’t even ask me “Why” again  
You’re just bleeding with greed, and doing time for the crime  
Believing miracles empty, breaking into pieces plenty

“Done with it all! I just don’t care”  
Helpless and crying, you sit there

But that’s all I will say, THE END is fading away

Day after, day after, kids of tomorrow  
Day after, day after, sunset  
Day after, day after, day after, laugh in the haze!


End file.
